joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lance of DOOM (Jumpings Bizarre Adventure)
Summary Lance of DOOM appeared in Jumpingagent4260 (Breadverse)'s dream one day when he came from space from the Men in Black to assassinate Jumping. He came to school and slammed a golden egg of doom on the roof yelling "I A M L A N C E O F D O O M" then a tornado appeared covering England which is my city, then Jumping suddenly was in a car with women in the backseat and had a baby driving the car, but then drove through people playing basketball then got dropped off at his house but then Lance of DOOM came which Jumping asked if they were still playing the dream, but then Lance did a molester smile and walked away with his ray gun, but then he turned old then turned to present Lance which his ray gun turned into a noisy cricket and made multiple explosions then the dream ended. This basically covers IAmTheBreadMan32 (In Real Life) in dreamz + Lance of DOOM dreem. Powers and Stats Key: Lance of DOOM I Lance Tier: 10-A physically, High 8-C with Equipment/Prep Time I At least 9-B (Somewhat comparable to a Giant Underfell Sans), up to 8-C physically (Became a Creeper, which Creepers are up to this level normally), likely 4-B (Went Super Saiyan 1-3 and could possibly go Super Saiyan 4), Varies with Dream Training Montages (He doesn't fully know how to control his dreams soo if he actually trained to do it who knows) Name: Lance of DOOM (Not to be confused with the original) I Lance Origin: Jumpings Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 7, 87 to 11 in sequel Classification: Dream Entity ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Good H2H Combatant, Martial Arts Mastery, High Degree of Marksmanship, Weapon Mastery, Instant Learning I Same as before, but extremely higher than before + Reactive Evolution, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting, Shenanigans, Shenanigans Bullshitting, Can switch genders, Durability Negation, Hax Immunity, lmmunity to Immunities, Shapeshifting, Damage Empowerment, Reality/Dream/Time Warping/Manipulation, Stop, Skip, Omni-Creation, Omni-Negation, Immunity to Pain, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Area Manipulation (Mastery), True Flight, Virtual Immunity to Everything/Ability/Power/Technique Attack Potency: Athletic Human physically, Large Building Level with Equipment/Prep Time (The explosions he made with his Noisy Cricket were comparable to Charged Creeper explosions) I At least Wall Level (Shouldn't be too far off from Sans) up to Building Level physically, likely Solar System Level, Varies with Dream Training Montages''' Speed: Peak Human physically with FTE weapon speed (Jumping described the noisy cricket as "crazy fast") Lifting Strength: Average Human I True Infinity (No need to lift in dreams lol) Striking Strength: '''Athletic Human physically, Large Building Level with Equipment/Prep Time (The explosions he made with his Noisy Cricket were comparable to Charged Creeper explosions) I At least Wall Level (Shouldn't be too far off from Sans) up to Building Level physically, likely Solar System Level, Varies with Dream Training Montages''' Durability: True Infinity Stamina: High (His dreams last a few hours) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Everything Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable I Can't always control his dreams, resulting in just being physically stronk most of the time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Joke Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters